Family Ties Part 2: Children of a Blessed Union
by bobbihachet
Summary: AU:Sequel to 'Family Ties P.1: The War of Love and Hate' As Tasuki and Miaka live their new life with their growing family, Tamahome searches for his missing lover. Dominant TasuMi, a hint of TamaMi
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Fushigi Yuugi titles or characters. I also do not intend on making a profit off this story. Copyright goes to Yu Watase-sensei.

Hello, Miss Gumgum here! Here is Part Two of 'Family Ties' like I promised. This segment is about a few months after the story left off a happy Tasuki and an expecting Miaka, while Tamahome is drifting somewhere in Kuto. Also, I've brushed up on the manga and researched on the anime I've never seen, so the audience may enjoy accuracy from the series. Prepare yourselves for laughs, gasps, tears, and the cutest little offspring the world is to behold. Read on!

* * *

Part Two: Children of a Blessed Union

I: Doubts

It was a mild winter in Konan. The days were getting shorter and the nights longer. There wasn't any snow since the nation was so far south. The Winter Solstice was upon the citizens, and the Lunar New Year was fast approaching. In the palace, the Suzaku Celestial Warriors were buzzing with excitement. Though, the New Year preparations were not the cause.

"Any day now," commented Miaka. She rubbed her huge abdomen that concealed a precious life force.

The former Priestess of Suzaku had been cleaning her living quarters until she felt a little bump. It had come from inside her swollen belly. She blissfully placed her hand on where the tiny 'foot' had kicked her. With the coming of the New Year, another surprise was arriving. Miaka was so excited; she was going to have her first child.

Miaka swept the floor of her room thoughtfully. Her constant thoughts of finally reaching motherhood had been distracting her all morning. She had always dreamed of being a mother. Although, she had never thought she would also become a wife, to Tasuki anyway.

When she was still with Tama, they had always openly discussed about settling down together. They talked about living in a rural town, and raising their children there. Now that he was gone, she was going to have to live their dream for him with Tasuki. She was determined to have it the way they had wanted it to be. But there was still a snag in her plan; would Tasuki agree to it?

The young woman worried silently. Tasuki had been a former bandit; bound to no rules or responsibilities. What if retiring to a small village weren't in his plans? Yes, he did marry her, but weren't most vows that fugitives made uncommitted ones. He might, Suzaku forbid, even leave her if she were to make such a proposition. Overcome with doubt, Miaka decided to continue cleaning to keep her mind off the subject.

She picked up a wooden bucket, and headed out the door. There was a spring near the gardens in the back of the palace. She could get more than enough cleaning water to scrub her room from floor to ceiling. Then she could just forget about this settling down nonsense.

* * *

Tasuki, warrior of the Suzaku Seven, or Six as it currently was, looked up to the sun. The dim sunlight was temporarily blocked due to the slow-moving clouds. This made the already chilly weather even cooler. He silently contemplated something before a shrill voice interrupted him.

"Hey, Tasuki!" It was the monk Chichiri, who had recently came back from a journey spreading the Suzaku religion.

"Whaddya want, fool?" Tasuki coldly yelled back. He hated having his deep thoughts disrupted.

"Aren't you going to hang those banners yet, you know?"

Tasuki looked to the pile of unmoved cloth beside him. "Uh… Yeah, 'Chiri! Right on it!"

The fire-headed warrior was currently on the roof of the palace entrance. He was supposed to be helping the others hang red New Year's banners from roof edges. Tasuki had stopped working to think about something, which was obviously not his strong point. It was such an important issue at the moment; he couldn't waste time putting up banners. From his viewpoint on the ground, Chichiri observed his friend who was still not moving from his reclining position. He hoped that Tasuki wasn't in deep thought again. The monk knew how much that hurt his head.

Using his special abilities, Chichiri transported himself to the top of the roof. He silently appeared behind the reclining Tasuki. He noted how the redhead was still deep in thought. How very futile. Hovering near Tasuki's ear, Chichiri whispered sweet nothings.

"What are you thinking about, you know?"

Letting out a girly shriek, Tasuki jumped about ten feet in the air out of his skin. He almost fell off the roof, barely hanging on to the ledge. The eccentric monk laughed victoriously as his friend clambered on the roof edge. Once regaining his bearings, Tasuki turned his fury on to the monk.

"What th' FRIGGIN' HELL, CHICHIRI!" The vein pulsing in his forehead almost looked as if it would burst. "I could've fallen off an' died, ya' bastard! An' then where would Miaka an' the baby be?" He paused seeing that his words had hit home; Chichiri had stopped laughing.

He replied, "I am terribly sorry, Tasuki"-

"You bet yer ass you're sorry!"

"I didn't mean to go that far. I'm sorry, you know."

With the argument over, Tasuki once again lied down on his side with his back to Chichiri. He really was angry. Usually, after this sort of trifle, he would just flare off and then suddenly forgive you. The previous comment about Miaka had given a hint to what he was thinking about. The monk looked fretfully at the banners that were still waiting to be hung from the palace entrance. This was a much more serious issue then anticipated. At this rate, the decorating would never get done.

"So…" Chichiri was just going to take a risk and try to get this out in the open. "Still wondering what sort of life to offer to your new 'family'?" It was straight forward, yes, but it would be of no use to just pussyfoot around.

As expected, Chichiri saw how Tasuki stiffened up. This was a very touchy matter.

Tasuki wasn't even sure himself if he could even refer to Miaka and the baby as 'his' family. When he and Miaka had their first union in the palace gardens almost a year ago, she had been a virgin when he took her. She and Tasuki were literally attached to the hip ever since then. Apparently, her former lover didn't have the heart to make her a woman outside of wedlock. Soon after his young priestess had found she was with child. This made Tasuki swell up with male pride. He almost reveled in the fact that the title of paternity didn't belong to the long lost Tama. He had been so proud of himself back then.

But soon after, due to protocol, Miaka and Tasuki had to get married. News of an illegitimate child being born into Suzaku's 'holy guild' would have been a subject of the court's ridicule. The redhead, knowing that he would rather be skinned alive than sully the honor of his priestess, went ahead with the bonding ceremony. He noticed at first that Miaka had been very hesitant. He had known for quite some time that she still loved Tamahome, but he had thought that she would soon get over it. That one day she would move on with her life and come to love him. That had been foolish… The wedding was a small one with all the remaining celestial warriors present. It wasn't grand but very memorable since it had all sorts of alcohol at the reception. But even in his drunken slur that night, Tasuki remembered the look on his once-blushing bride's face. Despite the make-up and the lavish wedding robes that accentuated her beauty, Miaka had appeared downhearted, as if she were saying a final farewell.

That was when it hit him. He and Miaka may be married now and were also expecting a child that did not mean Tamahome wasn't still on her mind. Now matter what he did, Miaka would still love that dashing miser. Her heart would probably never stop hoping that he would come back to her some day. Sure, she would be a great wife to him and a wonderful mother to their kid, but it didn't mean she couldn't be in love with someone else.

Tasuki also came to realize what sort of terrible trick he played. Miaka had been very emotionally unstable when Tama didn't return; she was lonely and needed instant comfort. Since he loved her and selfishly wanted her for himself, he just waltzed in, taking advantage of her vulnerability. May Tama be damned, wherever he was dwelling. In the end, he had seduced her and knocked her up. The underhanded warrior practically trapped the Suzaku priestess to be with him! Now they were husband and wife, completely sealed with a baby on the way.

Chichiri watched his brother warrior lying on his side. The monk could tell that his friend's ill at ease was because of Miaka's undying love for Tama. Though during Tasuki's long reverie, he had heard not a word come from the hothead's big mouth. But he just knew that was the reason. After all, he also knew that true, unconditional love could never dissipate that easily. The monk tapped his fellow warrior on the back.

"You cannot force her to let go of what she used to have." Chichiri took off his painted mask to show the scar on his left eye, proving he was being serious. "But she will also never turn away what was given to her."

Tasuki didn't turn back to look at him. Usually he was too dense to understand the cryptic comments the monk said to him. But now was an exception.

"But, Chichiri…" began Tasuki. "I-I don't… deserve her… I plain took advantage o' her weakness when Tama was gone. That ain't any fair to Miaka… an' especially to the baby."

The aging monk patted his friend's shoulder before putting on his mask again. "Even though this was not what she had planned, she will never resent you, Tasuki." For once Tasuki turned to glance at him with wide, hopeful eyes. "After all, you're family now. You are the father of her son."

"What?"

Tasuki was practically sitting up now. He stared at his comrade mouth agape as the older man dusted off his robes. Was this wise man a psychic?

"B-but. 'Chiri…! How d'ya know that th' baby's gonna"—

Chichiri scratched his cheek. "Oh, I don't really know if the baby's going to be a boy. I'm just hoping it would be so I won't lose my bet with the others, you know." He laughed as he scratched his head. "The odds are against me; the other four warriors are betting for a girl, you know!"

The redhead's temper flared again, showing displeasure knowing his child was being used as some sort of commodity. Before he could lash out and throw the monk off the roof, the latter handed something to him. Tasuki saw it was the red banners he was suppose to hang. Giving Chichiri a questioning look, he looked down as the monk gestured in the direction. Tasuki gave another feminine yelp.

It seems Chichiri had somehow moved Tasuki to the edge of the roof, far out enough to make him fall. This gave Tasuki to pick one of two choices: to either use the banners as tethers to keep him up or suffer falling and breaking his legs again. Choosing the first option out of desperation, he was able to hang a banner in time to keep him tethered to the roof's edge. A smiling Chichiri floated on his magic cloak, watching his friend struggle.

"Now, you get on with hanging those banners, Tasuki!" said Chichiri as he floated away to do other things.

He flew away on his cloak, mentally tuning out the loud cursing of the man he forgot.

* * *

The now grimy water was barely escaping the wringed out washcloth. Shaking fingers strained to make the access water drip into the bucket. The pregnant woman sighed as she saw enough water had been wringed away. Miaka scolded herself mentally for having to put so much effort into such a simple task. Lately her hands had been trembling along with her varicose veins on the back of her legs. During her last months, pregnancy had not been agreeing with her.

Her celestial warriors were constantly chiding her to take it easy. Mitsukake, like the nitpicking doctor he was, kept telling her to lie down and rest. Any task beyond sewing clothes or washing dishes would be too much of a strain for her. Chiriko and Nuriko had even attempted to make her sit down while the others help prepare the palace for the New Year. Miaka used her raging hormones in order to get her way. All of the warriors, even Konan's great emperor Hotohori, couldn't resist her. There was no way five puny men could keep a heavily pregnant woman from opposing restlessness. However, Tasuki had to learn this lesson the hard way.

Upon thinking about her presently estranged husband, Miaka couldn't help but feel disregarded. Tasuki had evaded her for almost three months now. He even avoided her when she wanted to bring him to their bed. She couldn't understand why; up until her sixth month he was more than eager to sleep with her. It was almost as if she and the bulging life inside her would bring instant disaster upon him.

Was Tasuki actually having doubts about being with her? Miaka shuddered at the thought. Trying to eliminate the idea completely, she went back to scrubbing the whitewashed walls. She didn't want to think that Tasuki would want to leave her. But there was always that lingering feeling that it may be true.

The expecting young woman felt bitter brine well up in her eyes. She then looked up to the ceiling to blink the tears away before they could fall. Doubt was a terrible fixation; it made her think of things that could botch up a perfectly good setup.

"I should be grateful to Tasuki," she said to her lonely room. "If it weren't for him, my baby and I probably wouldn't be in this world."

She wiped the tear that had managed to escape her eyes. The ceiling looked so interesting today. Maybe, she thought, I should clean it later.

But the bliss of cleaning the ceiling would have to wait. For at that moment, Miaka's water broke and she had her first contraction.

To be continued…


	2. Chapter 2

II: Takato

Tasuki had arrived at Miaka's door shortly after Chiriko alerted him. He had one more banner to hang over the palace entrance when the youth came to him. The news of Miaka going into labor made him drop his current task like piece of crap. His wondrous ability of lighting speed got him at his destination faster than a shot. But even though he had arrived just in time for his child's birth, he could not enter the room.

Due to strict rules of society, men were not allowed to be present while a woman gave birth. Even if it was one's own wife, only midwives or female relatives were allowed to help with the labor. The anxious father-to-be almost cursed his fate of being a man. He soon felt a calm pat on his shoulder. Tasuki turned to see Chichiri, smiling sympathetically.

"Don't be so anxious. Women have their ways of doing these things, you know." He motioned to the four midwives that the Emperor had personally assigned for the birth.

Tasuki watched the four women enter the room. Before the door could be shut, he caught a glimpse of Miaka lying on a bed on the room's farthest wall. Then his vision was blocked as the door slammed in his face. Dejected, the fiery warrior plopped his ass right in front of the door. He would wait there until spring if he had to. Chichiri joined him, sitting cross-legged on the wall opposite the doors. The monk secretly knew that sitting next to his comrade would be both their undoing. There the two sat nervously in the dimly lit corridor; unaware of the long night that awaited them.

Hours passed, and the afternoon turned to dusk. Soon the lamps that went along the walls were lit to accompany the night. While Tasuki practically paced up and down the hall, Chichiri waited patiently, meditating from time to time. Ever since it started, neither warrior was able to hear Miaka utter a sound from inside. That was unnerving since both men had heard rumors that childbirth was painful for a woman. The eerie quiet seemed too out of place even for their ignorance.

When the midwives began to putter in and out of the room, Tasuki didn't hesitate to ask them. "How's my wife? Is the baby born yet? Are they doin' okay? Say somethin'--" He asked questions a mile a minute, but the women merely passed by without a word.

Chichiri comforted his brother warrior's frustration. "Don't worry about it. I hear that these things take time, you know."

Despite his friend's reassurances, Tasuki played the newbie father and began to fidget incessantly. The monk sighed.

* * *

As night drew to a close, the stoic energy dissipated. The midwives were then puttering two to three at a time. They carried bowls of water, more linen sheets and many jars of foul-smelling medicine. The door of the room constantly swung back and forth due to the coming and going. As Chichiri had foretold earlier, it had been best to sit a way's away from the swinging doors. Tasuki learned the hard way by being bombarded with blows to the face and back. The father-to-be hobbled next to the monk, sitting cross-legged with a new shiner to show for his foolishness. 

Later, an excited-looking Nuriko dropped by. "Hey, you two!" he said too cheerfully. "How are Miaka and her labor coming along?"

"Lousy, just like yer timin', you queer!" retorted Tasuki.

Before the sassy Nuriko could shoot back, Chichiri came in defense. "Please, excuse his attitude. He's been frantic due to Miaka's long labor, and he chose to vent out his frustration, you know!"

Just then a piercing shriek ripped through the sanctity of the corridor. Both men and woman-impersonator had their hair stand on end. A midwife suddenly burst from the room, and spotted her two associates who had been out to gather more supplies. She frantically ushered them inside the birthing room.

"Hurry!" she ordered in an almost audible whisper. "Her eminence is about to go into the _actual_ labor!" Another shrill cry from the unseen Miaka emphasized her point. The door slammed shut again.

Shell-shocked for only a moment, the three warriors fidgeted with fretful anticipation. More screams followed the previous ones; some louder than others. Out of pure habit, Chichiri held his prayer beads and began to mutter sutras. Nuriko fiddled with his long braid in a nervous frenzy. All the while, the new father sat where he was, arms crossed and leg jiggling. As some of Miaka's exclamations started to form intelligible words, Tasuki could only cringe as he found out they referred to him.

"I'M GOING TO KILL HIM! HE did this to ME!" she screamed from inside the room. "When this is over, I'm going to CASTRATE him! HE'LL NEVER BE ABLE TO TOUCH ME AGAIN!"

The latter made the redhead slump to the ground with foreboding. Both his male comrades patted his back in empathy. He had to enjoy his sack while he could.

Condolences and damning grievances aside, the painful sounding labor reached its sharp climax. Not another midwife exited the birthing room. The loud cries gave way to muffled grunts and moans. All three celestial warriors stood stock still. When Miaka's exasperated panting was heard, the midwives' voices blurred in a flurry of demanding reassurances. The monk then clasped his hands in prayer, asking assistance from their god Suzaku. Soon Nuriko also turned to praying. Seeing both his comrades doing so, Tasuki finally clasped his hands together.

_Almighty lord, Suzaku,_ the fire warrior prayed earnestly. _Please, be kind enough to help yer former priestess, Miaka. She bears a child o' one o' your seven celestial warriors. As a favor in exchange for our homage to you…please help yer most devoted worshipers bring their child to th' world! _

Suddenly, a shooting star passed by the window in the birthing room. Miaka was barely conscious enough to see it. The crimson light it emitted was warm and consoling. Seeing it made the priestess forget her pain and encouraged her to go on.

* * *

Elsewhere, miles away from Konan… 

A figure dressed in a peasant's garb, looked up to the sky. He was just in time to see a scarlet star streak by. The light was so familiar he almost dropped his wares when he realized what it was.

"Suzaku!" cried Tamahome.

The ogre warrior had never felt the presence of his god for over a year. And now that it finally appeared, it only had time to twinkle at him before it disappeared over the horizon. Tamahome tried to gather his wits after witnessing what he saw. He picked up his bag of wares.

"Strange…" he said aloud, "after so long, Suzaku suddenly shows Himself." He looked in the direction where the shooting star passed out of sight. "Why do I have a feeling that He was trying to tell me some joyous news?"

He walked down the lonely path again, but this time with a feeling of elation.

* * *

Not long after he made his prayer, Tasuki and the two other warriors heard a new voice. This seemed alien to the world, as if it had been used for the first time. It was the erratic cry of a new born baby. First it sounded with a long resonate cry then broke into throaty bursts. From inside the birthing room exclamations congratulated Miaka and her hard effort. The monk, the cross-dresser and the new father finally let out the breaths they'd been holding. 

One of the older midwives exited the room. When she had entered she was neat as a pin, now she had her flowing sleeves rolled up and tight bun all disheveled. The thought lines above her brow were more pronounced due to the stress of the ordeal. But now she seemed to have a triumphant glow, which could only be known to a woman who has fulfilled her life's purpose.

"The babe is a son, my lord warriors," she announced. "Her eminence did well."

Before Chichiri could announce he won the bet, Tasuki pushed aside the old woman and entered the room. Nuriko and Chichiri tried to call him back, but they were too late to stop him. No man was ever allowed inside the birthing room. After getting over the surprise, the middle-aged midwife went after the wayward man, crying in outrage.

The redheaded warrior ran to his wife's side, ignoring the cries of indignation from the other women in the room. Miaka, who was also shaken by her husband's arrival, still gave a tired smile. He bent over to embrace her and kissed her temple. The new mother tried to push away her spouse.

"Stop that! Everyone's watching!" she scolded.

"I don't care," said Tasuki, "I never want t' be away from you!" He held her for long moments despite the company's scrutiny. "So…" He pulled away slightly from her bedside. "From what I hear, I have a son!"

Despite her embarrassment of the public affection she answered, "Yes, you do."

Then she held out her arms, and a midwife gingerly handed over a bundle of linen. Miaka held up the bunch of sheets for Tasuki's inspection. Tilting his head to peer into the tiny face, he gave a fanged grin. His genes weren't dominant at all; the child looked just like his mother. The boy had a round heart-shaped face and tufts of auburn hair. His nose was petite and his eyes were set farther apart. Even his sallow-looking skin was fair.

_Oh, well. There's always th' next one._

After an appreciative silence, Miaka was first to break it. "Tas-kun," she said, "I have a favor to ask of you."

He switched his gaze to her. "Yeah, Mi-chan?"

"Would you ever consider… moving out of the palace?" She felt crestfallen when he looked at her strangely.

"Huh? What for?"

She avoided his gaze by turning her head to the side. "I was thinking of moving out of the Hotohori's palace, away from the capital." She hesitated. "I thought it would be nice to live in a rural town like yours and raise our family there." She paused. "Although I would understand if you wouldn't want to! I wouldn't want—!"

"Hey, whoa! Slow down! Wha' makes ya' think I'd say no t' you?"

"Well, you've been avoiding me for three months and…"

"Oh, shit. I'm sorry 'bout that!" He held her and their baby close as promise to make up for lost time. "I didn't mean t' act like an ass fer th' past few weeks. I was just regretting taking you away from Tama… since ya' um, still love him an' all."

"Oh, you don't have to worry about that…" Miaka murmured. Though that fact was still true even now, she was happy Tasuki took it into consideration. "I love you and our new baby." She took the baby away from him and gave him a peck on the lips. "Anyway, will you at least think about what I said about moving?"

"'Think 'bout it'?" Tasuki exclaimed. "I'll do even better! We'll move t' my hometown once ya get yer land legs back!"

"Oh, really, Tasuki?" her heart throbbed as she hugged him.

"Yeah, sure!" Though he was happy for the cuddle, he secretly grimaced. If they moved back to his hometown, that meant he had to face his dominating mother and five older sisters. And after he had vowed that he would never go back.

A clearing of a throat alerted them. The four appointed midwives looked at Miaka expectantly. Though the couple's exchange of sweet nothings was endearing, there were more important matters at hand. Miaka reluctantly detached herself from Tasuki's embrace. She held the baby for one of the midwives to take away as she tried to shoo out Tasuki.

"Hey, what gives?" He was miffed as two women shooed him toward the door.

"Afterbirth," grunted the old midwife, whom Tasuki so rudely pushed out of his way.

"After-what?"

Tasuki was not even out the door when the old woman lifted the bed sheets, revealing Miaka's spread legs. When he heard the woman say 'push', he thought that another baby was coming. But after he turned around to see, he found out that 'afterbirth' did not necessarily mean 'another baby'.

* * *

Chichiri and Nuriko tried to consol their friend as he relayed the horrors of the birthing room. They tried to make sense of his babbling, but all he said was 'blood' and 'lots o' blood'. In order to ignore Tasuki's rambling Nuriko asked one of the midwives the name of the boy. 

She replied, "After the young master ran from the room, her eminence decided to name their son 'Takato'".

Behind his mask, Chichiri's eyes widened in surprise. He pondered Miaka's choice of that particular name. Secretly, Chichiri used his aura sensing powers to scan the room from the outside. After eliminating the chi of the midwives and Miaka, he was finally able to pinpoint the newborn's fresh energy. But after comparing the boy's aura with that of his estranged namesake, Chichiri verified his suspicions.

To be continued…

--

Author's Note: I read in a story concerning 18th century cowboys (don't ask) that during a woman's labor men wouldn't even be in the same house as the birth occurred. I thought since a bunch of rowdy cattle wranglers would be completely oblivious of a woman's burden, men of conservative ancient China would be more so. I also thought during that time, since a romantic relationship was kept discreet, public signs of affection must have been improper. I'm just making wild guesses; correct me if I'm wrong.

SPOILER

About Takato's name: 'Taka' has the character 'oni' in it.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: Hey, sorry for the wait. I got writer's block and it's still plaguing me as I try to come up with chapter four. Personally, this chapter was more of a filler episode so it could be buy me time. Sorry, if the chapter just goes on and on, but I got an inspiration rush after having been dry for so long.

Acknowledgements: Thanks to Chibiapple's Fushigi Yuugi Webpage for providing me the names of Tasuki's five sisters: Aidou, Li'an, Jiang, Pa'liu & Mai. I didn't know who was the oldest so I just guessed. I also changed the names into their romaji spelling so they would match the Japanese pronunciation.

Caspercat22: This chapter goes out to you! You wanted to see how Tasuki's family would react and there you have it.

Kristall: Don't worry you'll get your drama. Tamahome will be back in chapter four. I just have to think on how the Love Triangle is going to meet. And thanks for noticing the foreshadowing with Chichiri and Tama. I didn't think anyone would catch that.

Langus: Thanks for your positive review. You make this story a lot easier for me.

Tasukigirl78: I hope you like the TasMi innuendo and fluff in this chapter.

If you have any questions or comments please leave them in your reviews. Thanks y'all!

This chapter is all about Tasuki and his extended family. It's not necessarily part of the main plot, so this can be skipped. 

III: The Family Grows

The fiery warrior watched with swelled up pride at his two young sons. Takato, the eldest, ran around the yard as his younger brother, Sousuke, tried to keep up with him. They were trying to beat each other around an imaginary circle. From what he'd over heard at the start of the race, the first one to do a trillion laps wins. So far the circular race track became an oval, and, at first was situated in front of the house, was now all the way in the fields. If Tasuki hadn't cut the crops early this year, his wife would have killed him for loosing their sons in the sea of tall grass. The doting father observed the boys once more as Takato proclaimed himself the winner.

"Ah! No fair!" cried Sousuke indignantly. "Ya' didn't even count how many!"

"Yes, I did," retorted Takato, "I went passed th' rock twice as fast as you did!"

"Nuh-uh! Th' rock wasn't our marker, anyways! It's th' dead li'ard by th' shed!"

"NO! When ya' ran after me into the fields, the start/end marker was th' rock!"

"THEN YA' CHEATED!" cried little Sousuke. "PAPA!"

As peacemaker and unofficial referee, Tasuki had to comfort Sousuke as both boys argued their non-matching views of the race at the same time. The few words he could make out were Sousuke screaming 'dead lizard' and Takato yelling 'I ran the fastest'. He tried to get a word in edgewise, but the brothers were too busy fighting for dominance in the squabble. Although he had already lost his patience, Tasuki couldn't bring himself to raise his voice at them. He was more of the adoring, frivolous, spoil-your-kids-rotten sort of father. He didn't have the heart to discipline them in this pointless tiff.

In spite of himself, he smirked. He became just like his old man. No muscle or back bone to hold him straight. I'm such a worm, he thought.

Ever since he could remember, his busty mother was the only one who held dominance in the household. And, much to his dismay, his five older sisters ended up the same. He could still remember the heavy objects and degrading insults that had been thrown at him. It was still true even now after he had settled down and had a family of his own. Hell, he could even remember when he and Miaka decided to stay at his parents' house after arriving in Taitou.

_-_

As Tasuki drove the horse-drawn cart away from the Konan capital of Eiyo to the Kou prefecture, he had expected his hometown to be demolished due to the Kuto invasion. So many villages had been wiped out during the war. He had severely doubted his family and the small farming village would have survived. Miaka tried to ensure hope in him as they made their way to Taitou.

The redhead was amazed his hometown was still in one piece after the Konan/Kuto War. Little had changed since he had left seven years ago. The pig farmer was still sleeping with his pigs in their pen. Even the rock he had thrown at town square's decorative tree as a boy was still where it had landed. The dusty farmhouses were untouched and the townsfolk went about their business as always. It was like he was never gone. Secretly, he was a little disappointed.

His childhood home was still there, looking as old and foreboding as it ever did. This was when he began to feel nervous. He hadn't reconciled with his family ever since he had left to join the Reikaku bandits. Miaka gave him a nudge to knock on the door while she burped little Takato. She smiled at him, eyes shining. Knowing that was enough to motivate him, he knocked.

His mother, despite her whitened hair and defined wrinkles, hadn't changed a bit. "Well, whaddya want?" her voice booming and crotchety. " If yer peddlers sellin' yer crap, we don't want any!" She was short, squat, irritable and demanding with a huge rack just like he remembered. Oh, how he had missed her.

"Maw, it's me, Shun'u. Remember?" he asked hopefully. Her face distorted into non-amused confusion so he had to be blunt. "Your son…Your _only_ son."

"Oh, yeah. I know it's you, Shun'u. The family had t' pretend you was dead since ya' left t' be a bandit." Her tone was dismissive, affirming he hadn't been missed.

He sighed. "Yeah, good t' see ya', too, Ma."

_Home sweet friggin' home. _

That whole visit had been awkward for him. When he had introduced Miaka and Takato, his mother had been ecstatic. She kept proclaiming what a beautiful woman Miaka was, clearly avoiding to refer to her as his wife. The woman raved on about the fact the baby took after his 'pretty momma' rather than a certain 'runaway o' a son'. He had scowled all through dinner; he and his impassive father remaining invisible.

But that night was wonderful. After his parents went to bed, it was only him and his family in the spare room. When Takato slumbered, his wife would soothe him to sleep with sweet nothings. She wouldn't tell him he was a disappointment or a humiliation. Miaka would tell him he was a strong husband and a gentle father. Better yet, a damn good lover. Then they attempted to keep their motions quiet until the rooster woke the sun.

Poor, sullen Tasuki had tried to patch things up with his mother, but she would try to busy herself with some other task. When he would try to strike up a conversation, she would take one up with Miaka as they prepared a meal. As he prepared for an apology, she'd accuse him of being a lollygagger and order him to help his father weed the garden. There he would be standing in the cabbage patch, looking like a stooge, holding a hoe. The former-warrior couldn't understand why his mom was being extra curt to him.

Much later, he found out why from his father. Despite him being a worm of a man, the old farmer proved to be very observant. He had explained to his son that the reason for his mother's offhand behavior was because of his sister, Aidou.

"When the war was going on, the town was pretty much left alone," the older man explained. He took a drag from his pipe. "We were too far west to ever be of any interest to Kuto. 'That's just fine', Maw said, 'just as long they don't steal the cow'. So we lived in peace." Tasuki watched him cough out smoke. "But yer sister, Aidou, she was one of the feisty youngsters that wanted to do something about the war. Yer maw and I told her not to go, but y'know how stubborn she is. So she went off with a bunch of other youths who wanted to do something…" His father sighed, forlornly. He took his time as he wiped wistful eyes. "We haven't seen 'em since…"

Both men took a moment of silence to reflect. Aidou was gone. She had been the youngest of his five older sisters; wasn't even spoken for from what he suspected. Tasuki had thought his older sister had gotten married and left the house during the time he had been away. Now he probably had only _four_ older sisters.

"Whether she's alive or dead, we don't know." His father picked up his hoe and started tending to the soil. "If she's suffering somewhere, we don't know that either."

Completely through with talking, father and only son annihilated weeds together.

The first few months had been unbearable for Tasuki. With his father still a spineless wimp and his mother mourning over the loss of Aidou, he didn't get any where to apologizing for running away. Miaka, who had been adjusting quite well in the home, kept comforting him. She was positive that his parents knew he was sorry for leaving. After all, why would he have left the prosperous life in Eiyo to come back to the country? He didn't bother to remind her that she and Takato had been the only reason.

What was even worse about staying with his parents was that Tasuki's infamous sisters came to visit. They had all married and moved out, but they still lived close to home. Mai, the eldest and almost bearable sister, dropped by the most. All through the time she was there, she had spared time with him for only five insults; a new record in his book. Then the terrible two, Rian and Shan, came. Ever since childhood, the twins had used a tag team system to inflict insults upon him. They still used it even though he had become a man who towered over them. Finally there was Paru, the second-to-last sister; in their mother's eyes she wasn't special. She wasn't the oldest or the youngest, and there wasn't two of her. She wasn't noticed, but that was the beauty of it. Due to her oblivious existence as a child, Paru got away with practically any thing, abusing Tasuki especially. The little brother could still remember how she would dunk him into a barrel of water whenever she was in bad mood. How he wished those days would finally be over.

What had really burned his ass was when all four sisters came together. Then they would be an unstoppable force of overpowering estrogen. So much so, he decided to move out as soon as he had the opportunity. It had come on an ordinary day, with Tasuki helping the men to do chores while the women sat and strung dried vegetables on cords. They had been complimenting Miaka and coddling over baby Takato, until Paru exclaimed,

"Aiyaa, Shun'u! When are ya' gonna get yer wife a decent house?" She had been the only one with the gall to call Miaka his wife.

"Yes, Shun'u," continued Mai, "when are you going to leave the nest and find some land of your own?"

"Yes, yes!" said the twins in unison.

"You should be ashamed of making a profit off of Dad's crops!" said Rian.

"And ya' should start supportin' yourself like a real man!" Shan finished for her sister.

Miaka tried to come in Tasuki's defense. "Now, now. I don't mind living with Mother and Father. They're very kind and there's more than enough room to live here." This was a lie; she couldn't stand her mother-in-law's suffocating aggression toward her husband. She had tried, but they blatantly ignored her so they could scrutinize their brother.

Up until then, the redhead hadn't bothered to raise his voice at them in front of his wife. But his male pride had been hurt. He may as well be damned if he let that slide.

"The heck yer' talkin' bout?" he retorted. His country accent thickened with his rising anger. "Dad's gettin' old an' he needs help with th' harvest this year! 'Sides, its tradition fer a son t' move in with his parents after he's hitched!" He spat on the ground since his mouth went dry. "I have all right t' stay here an' help!"

"Dad has more than enough men to help him," replied Mai. "With the help he has, he'll be able to gather the crops by the start of the fall." She went back to stringing ginger.

Paru did the same. "Yeah, yer prolly just too much o' a wuss to get yer own farm goin'."

"Hmph. Maybe," said Shan, "you'll never change…"

"…_Little Brother_…" finished Rian.

And that was when he officially decided to look for a farmhouse.

After a month of searching for a vacant home, Tasuki was able to purchase one. He had bought it at a fair price from the pig farmer, who decided to abandon his farm in order to be with his pigs. Doing what the redhead warrior didn't want to know. The home was quite large with a kitchen/living room, three bedrooms, and an outdoor latrine. It had three or so acres of fertile land in the back which would be a beginning for the farm. What had made it a bargain was that it was far enough away from his parents' house and closer to Mt. Reikaku.

Receiving a cow and a few chickens with his remaining pieces of gold, he had readily moved a toddling Takato and an expecting Miaka out of that mad house. As a house warming gift, his father was ready to offer two pigs and a steer, but Tasuki refused. He was determined to be a farmer independent from his family. And the less involved with the family business, the farther away he could be. So Fang Boy left the Kou family residence, hoping that his sisters would never find his new address.

That was a little over three years ago. Since then the farm had grown considerably. There were nearly six acres in the fields. A steer and two cows and two horses held in the stable, a chicken coop with a rooster and three hens, and two pigs in a small pen. So far the tiny farm was doing well, and it had to because of the growing family. Soon after they had moved, Miaka gave birth to their younger son, Sousuke. This time the boy was the spitting image of him. His mother and sisters couldn't help but point that out after Miaka had pleaded him to invite them over. Now his whole family knew where he lived.

Miaka once told him that maybe there was a reason for his family's abuse. She deduced that his sisters and mother's criticism was there to motivate him to achieve something. Or better yet to express their love for him. Tasuki had replied, "If my family were abusin' me so they could express their love, I should have 'em arrested fer incest."

-

"…AD…! DAD! Daddadadaddad dadadadadadadadadad DADDY!"

The father finally broke out of his stupor when Takato's voice made his ears ring. He got up abruptly from where he sat and noticed the afternoon sky had turned auburn sunset. Both boys pussyfooted around his legs, hoping the dopey look on his face would go away. He looked down at them after reacquainting himself with his surroundings.

"Sorry, you two. Guess I kinda zoned out there." He patted both their heads.

"Mama said it's time t' eat," said Sousuke, pulling on his father's sleeve. "She said we're eatin' Shin tonight!"

"Shin?" Tasuki reacquainted himself with the name. "Ya' mean th' goose we bought from th' market?" From what he remembered, the boys had been overjoyed to have a new 'pet'. They had been completely oblivious to Shin's true purpose. "Aren't ya' th' least bit sad 'bout what happened to him?"

"No," said his sons.

"He looks even tastier on th' table," Takato said frankly.

Tasuki shook his head. They were Miaka's sons alright. Her insatiable gluttony had been passed down to the new generation. Suzaku help them if there was a famine.

As they neared the house, a familiar silhouette filled the glowing doorway. Sousuke and Takato ran ahead to embrace their mother. She hugged them with one arm since her other one was busy juggling the baby. It had been a girl this time; another beautiful Miaka look-alike. They hadn't named her yet since they decided to do it on her hundredth day of life. If she survived until then, her name would either be Aidou or Miyu.

Their eyes met as he reached the door. Spring green met amber. Admittedly, Tasuki had been a little worried when he officially decided to be a farmer. Miaka had been brought up in the royal courts as a child. He thought the role of a farmer's wife wouldn't suit her.

Contrary to belief of social class, she proved that the rural life suited her just fine. She didn't mind getting up early in the morning or getting dirty while tending the fields. As a matter a fact, she was happy. This proved to be a lot easier than being a priestess.

"Hey, Mi-chan." He wrapped his arm around her waist. The smell of dinner she put on the table clung to her body. "Roast duck, steamed dumplings and white rice. Delicious."

Miaka took a tentative sniff and pouted in disgust. "Hey yourself, Mr. Muddy sandal wood with a dash of manure."

She had him, he went to wash up. But not before he could grab her and meld their lips together. From inside the house, cries of repulsion were heard.

"EWWW! Mom and Dad are kissing!" cried Takato.

Sousuke shielded his eyes. "My eyes! They burn!"

To be continued…


	4. Chapter 4

IV: Belated Reunion

A year later, the missing Suzaku warrior had finally made his way back to Konan. Tamahome, after six years of drifting through the enemy nation of Kuto, had finally reported for duty at the Eiyo's grand palace. He was well received by Emperor Hotohori, though the noble ruler had shocking news to tell his comrade. After an abundant feast to celebrate his friend's return, Emperor Hotohori took him to his study to relay what had happened during his absence. Taking a seat behind his large desk, Hotohori began…

"After the Konan/Kuto War and your disappearance," the kind monarch explained, "Lady Miaka had renounced her duties as priestess. Thus, the Suzaku Seven has been temporarily disbanded."

Tama gaped at Hotohori. "You've got to be kidding me, right, Your Majesty?" They were alone in the study after His Majesty ordered out all his advisors. "Then where are the others? Miaka?" No one could hear his raised voice but them.

Hotohori stared back at him, looking solemn at his desk. "Rest assured, Tamahome," said the emperor, "every one is fine. They have just gone off to pursue their own agendas."

"But what about Miaka, Hotohori? Where is she now?"

In his haste for an answer, Tamahome forgot to refer to Hotohori with a title befitting an emperor. But due to the circumstances, His Majesty let it slide. The monarch began to evaluate his next words. This was a matter to be handled delicately. Whatever he said would initiate a chain of events that would alter the comfortable existence for his friends.

After taking a long breath, the emperor continued. "Miaka has traveled to the Kou Prefecture with Tasuki accompanying her. She is currently living in a farming village."

He kept the exact location of Miaka as vague as possible. He didn't want to lie to him, but he couldn't tell him the whole truth. Tama appeared to have depleted in vigor for being away from his lover for so long. If he were to discover of Miaka's marriage to Tasuki and the birth of their son, it would surely put an end to him.

"Miaka was terribly distraught when you did not return from battle," he added as an afterthought.

Tamahome looked as if he had already made his resolve. "Thank you for informing me, Your Majesty." He bowed low and excused himself to his quarters.

The next day, Tamahome decided to take his leave from the palace. He refused any accompaniment to the Kou Prefecture, saying that he would make it on his own. Emperor Hotohori watched his loyal friend walk away from his home. He felt guilty for not telling Tama the whole truth of Miaka and Tasuki. He knew it had been dishonorable, but he just didn't have the heart to tell him.

Though, His Majesty knew this was how fate had determined to tie the threads of their lives. Destiny had a strange way of functioning. Once the gears were finally set in motion there was no way of turning them backwards. Hotohori didn't have the ability to prevent the inevitable. The least he could do for this foreseen love triangle was put Tamahome in the right direction; that way destiny would lead him to the truth.

The only thing he hoped was that there wouldn't be too much damage afterwards.

* * *

Two boys, one was six winters old and his brother barely five-summers, ran amongst the crowds in the marketplace. They swerved to and fro hiding and reappearing in the throngs of people. It was as if they were playing a hybrid game of hide-and-seek and tag-you're-it. With their arms spread like birds, their random play became a race of two phoenixes, each hoping to reach the smithy before his brother. Since they were small children who could do no harm, they went unnoticed. But their father, a well-built man of eleven hands in height, caused more of a commotion as he tried to catch up with them. 

Tasuki cursed as he watched Takato and Sousuke try to beat each other to the local smithy. Their mother had been right to warn him that taking their sons to the market was a regrettable idea. But no, he thought he was spending too much time tending to the fields. So naturally spending quality time with Takato and Sousuke was in order. The former celestial warrior tried to ignore the fuming stares sent at him. As politely as he could, he made his way through the crowd to the shop of Jin the Smith.

The weary father caught sight of his sons, whom were at the large open-air doorway of the smith's workshop. Both boys were watching with avid interest as the only smith in town pounded the finishing touches on a medium-sized dagger. There were cries of awe as Jin put the red-hot blade in water and pulled out a shining weapon radiating with steam. Takato and Sousuke then asked their 'Uncle Jin' if they could touch blade, too. Tasuki sighed in admiration but tried to hide his paternal pride. Like father, like sons, he thought.

"Hey there, Genrou!" hailed Jin the Smith.

"Hey yerself, Jin-Chan!" replied Tasuki.

Both men met each other halfway and slapped palms together with equal bravado. Besides Koji, Jin was another close friend of Tasuki's from when he was still was a Reikaku bandit. Back in the old days, Jin had been the gang's personal weapon producer. He could make the surest arrows, the sharpest blades, and spears so articulate they felt like an extension of your arm. If anyone wanted the most kick-ass weapon there was Jin was your man.

After the hardy hand grip, Jin turned his burly frame to the two boys who literally looked up to him. "Ya' brought the munchkins, I see." The smith smirked as he patted Takato's head.

"Yup, just so I could show 'em th' awesome heirloom I got from the Boss," said Tasuki. "Which reminds me, Jin, ya' do have it finished, right?"

"Sure do."

Jin then disappeared into the back of his shop. He then emerged, a moment later, carrying a fairly large object wrapped in cloth. At first he held it under his arm like a potato sack, but when he reached Tasuki he presented it tentatively with both hands.

"Boss really did like you," Jin said wistfully, "I was kinda disappointed when ya' stepped down from bein' the next leader."

Tasuki gave in to reminisce about that time, nine years ago. He remembered when his mentor, the former Reikaku leader Hakurou, had died from illness. Fortunately, the Boss had made arrangements for him, probably his youngest gang member at the time, to be his successor. However, Tasuki was destined to be part of Suzaku's Seven Warriors fated to protect the Priestess Miaka. There was a huge fight over who would be the leader in his stead. The skirmish had ended when Miaka and the others helped him pacify the rowdy bandits. Tasuki then elected his main man Koji to be the new bandit leader. Since then, Tasuki had gone almost legit in order to accompany Miaka on her quests.

"Hakurou was right in givin' you this thing; he knew you would've been a good boss."

The younger man smiled ruefully, "Yeah, I guess I do owe th' Old Man. After all, he gave me th' choice t' either be part of th' Suzaku Seven or be the new boss. And if it weren't fer his 'follow your destiny' crap, I probably wouldn't have met my woman."

"I know whacha mean," agreed Jin. "If I hadn't left like you, I wouldn't have met my old lady and got trapped in the 'Family Life of Hell', either."

The two old friends burst into hearty laughter as the boys looked on in confusion. Young Sousuke pulled on his father's pants impatiently.

"I wanna see what th' 'Ole Man' gave you, Papa!"

"Alright, alright, ya' lil' brat! I'm gonna show it!" his father scolded with a fanged grin.

Despite his son's urging, the father smiled at his younger reflection. Out of the three children he and Miaka had together, Sousuke was the only one that inherited anything from him, including his lack of patience. Sousuke's tugs were getting more insistent, and Tasuki began to unravel the wrapped up heirloom.

The cloth was slowly pulled away, revealing a silver shine. Sharp pleats were shown venting down into a handle that Tasuki clenched in his hand. Both he and Jin marveled at the weapon that had once belonged to their departed leader. It had been used to protect Mt. Reikaku for decades, only being passed down to a worthy candidate the preceding owner personally instructed. While the men stared at the shiny object with admiration, Takato and Sousuke expressed mild disappointment.

"It's only a fan!" declared Takato.

"I thought it was somethin' cool!" whined Sousuke.

"It's a magical Harisen, ya' brats!" growled Jin. "It can fry th' skin off yer bones!"

The boys' stares were skeptical.

* * *

Miaka sighed as she bounced her baby on her thigh. Little Miyu was a year old and she was just a ball of energy. The relentless child wriggled in her mother's arms in order to be set down. The two of them sat at their front door of their home, feeling restless. She had been waiting for over an hour. Dinner had already been set; her husband and two young sons were still not back from errands. 

Tasuki had said that he needed to get something from the smith, but he wasn't specific on what it was. He had been so insistent on taking the boys with him. She had warned him that it was market day, and there would be all sorts of venders and shoppers filling the streets. The crowds were especially large since it was after the annual harvest.

Visions of Takato and Sousuke getting separated from their father and crushed within the crowds filled her mind. She made herself forget such things, putting her trust in Tasuki. It wasn't like she didn't trust him to protect their sons. She was just worried that he might let the boys do whatever crazy stunt they had in mind. He just didn't know when to say restrain those kids.

A few past incidents resonated from memory. There was a time when Takato and Sousuke were just toddlers; both were having their teeth come in and screamed due to the pain. Tasuki, who wasn't sober at the time, thought an age old remedy like sake might help their irritable gums. Then the fiasco two years ago when both boys decided to climb a dead tree in the yard; it was almost unearthed from the ground and looked about to fall over. Tasuki had been watching them, and, when the tree gave way to the boys' weight, he didn't do anything. That was because Takato and Sousuke were able to jump down before the tree fell. He had reassured her, saying proudly, "Y'see? Those boys can save themselves better than me!" Finally, she remembered her sons' game of hide-and-seek concerning a tall field of wheat and a pair cropping scythes…

Her decision already made, Miaka went to the bustling market, taking a burbling Miyu with her.

* * *

After smacking Jin upside his head for yelling at his sons, he paid the smith his fee and left into the busy market. The three passed a fruit vendor and he bought apples for each of his sons. When the two complained that the fruits' skin was too tough to bite, he demonstrated his harisen's power. He threw both apples into the air and waved his harisen once, uttering the words 'Rekka Shien'. Flames burst forth from the fan, broiling the apples skin's to a brittle crisp. Both boys were in stupefied awe. 

The proud father, tessen in its holster on his back, smirked as his sons jumped around him. The children spewed warm apple chunks as they talked. Sousuke was uttering 'let me touch' every 1.5 seconds while Takato chanted 'cool, cool, cool' in the background. Though their father just walked along, basking in hero-worship. The boys had insulted his tessen, so as punishment they wouldn't get to touch it.

"Aw, c'mon, Dad!" whined Takato. "Me and Sousuke are sorry for making fun o' your fan!"

"Tessen," Tasuki corrected.

"Yeah, that thingie!" agreed Sousuke.

Desperate for a just a touch of the magical 'Tessen', the boys began to jump for it. The rowdy father swerved his back so to avoid their futile snatches. He moved left to avoid Takato, and turned right to dodge Sousuke. He even bowed at the waist to duck as they both jumped for it. It ended with the brothers banging their heads together and their father laughing at them. Sousuke and Takato decided to go for the flatter-and-seize approach.

"Gee, Dad," Takato began, "tell us how you got your tessen back after loosin' it in the War."

"Yeah, Papa! Yer story was so long and interestin'!" Sousuke carried on. He jumped on Takato's shoulders, nearing the redhead from behind.

The brothers smiled gleefully as Tasuki began to get flustered. "Aw, ya' both already know that story; it's prolly not that great once ya' heard it fer a second time…" Once his sons told him otherwise, he changed his tone. "Oh, alright! I'll tell ya'! It was seven years ago, way before you were born, Takato. There I was on the front lines, fighting Kuto soldiers …"

As Tasuki rambled about his younger days, the brothers put their ladder tactic to use. For Takato it was difficult to walk and balance his brother on his shoulders. As for Sousuke, he couldn't quite reach the tessen since it was so high on his father's back. The market day's crowds were so dense it was also hard to maneuver. That wasn't even taking Tasuki's speed and dramatic arm movements into account!

When Tasuki had reached 'the time I drank yer Uncle Koji under th' table' section of his monologue, Sousuke got on his feet so he could reach the tessen, putting more strain on Takato's shoulders. The older boy was about to curse his younger sibling until something caught his eye. He turned sharply to look at the show, making his brother fall to the ground. Tasuki was too caught up in his memories to notice.

"So, then, I went back home t' yer mom an'"—

"Takato, pick me up! I wanna see, too!"

Tasuki stopped dead in his tracks after hearing Sousuke's voice. He turned to see his sons running toward a gathering of people, probably watching a street performer. Apparently watching some poor showman on the street was more interesting than listening to the epic journey of his tessen. Grudgingly, the redhead walked toward the assembly. Just to make sure his sons weren't kidnapped by a child molester.

The gasps and cheers of the crowd deafened him, but he was able to spot the boys in a thin group of people. Sousuke was on Takato's shoulders; both had a front row seat of the spectacle. Tasuki was able to watch them as they watched the show. Being one of the tallest men there, Tasuki was able to watch the engrossing show without being up close.

The performer was doing some air-defying martial arts. He was able to do back- flips and high jumps even within his confined space. His few props were a large ceramic vase and a hunk of wood. The man kicked them into the air, juggling them only with his legs. To Tasuki, this didn't seem special, looked like showing off to him. He had blinked when the mystery man used his flimsy sash to obliterate both objects before they hit the ground. The man wasn't facing their side of the circle, but Tasuki could tell he was no run of the mill fighter. He had style and knew how to make a profit from it. Kinda reminds me o' Tama, he thought.

With his performance over, the grateful audience applauded. Those who could afford to threw coins at his feet. The man bowed to everyone uttering thanks for seeing his trifle. When he turned to Tasuki's side of the circle, the redhead caught site of the man's face.

The man was in fact Tamahome.

And, at that moment, their eyes met.

* * *

Tamahome was flabbergasted when he saw the face of his long-lost comrade. Tasuki's face was equally stunned. Both had their eyes as wide as persimmons with their mouths open like suffocating fish. At first, he thought it was just an illusion, the price for working out in the sun for too long. But when he rubbed his eyes, the redhead was still there. It was Tasuki, after so long. 

He was about to call out to him, but the man took off. In effort to reacquaint himself, he ran after him. But not before he got most of the coins his patrons gave him into his purse.

"So long, folks, I'll be here all week!" he called to the confused public.

He then went in pursuit of Tasuki. Dammit, why was he running? Where was Miaka?

* * *

Ahead of time, Tasuki grabbed the boys before he made a break for it. His sons held on to him for dear life as he gained speed. They sped by townspeople who looked like motionless blurs. The redhead wanted to run, run all the way home and lock the doors. Lock them up tight and pray to Suzaku_ he_ wouldn't find him. Though, he couldn't go as fast as he wished with the added weight. 

Numerous questions went through Tasuki's mind. Why was Tamahome here? How did he get to Taitou in the first place? Did he find out about him and Miaka? And if so, did ogre boy come here to bash his face into the ground? Or worse, take Miaka away from him! Since he didn't want to know, the former bandit picked up his pace.

By then, Sousuke and Takato had passed out from the dizzying super-human speed.

* * *

Meanwhile, with Miaka… 

The poor woman was pushed and shoved as she made her way through the Market Day horde. She kept her baby close to her, hoping the child wouldn't suffocate due to her tight grasp. They had been wandering through the mass of shoppers and sellers for fifteen minutes. There was still no sign of Tasuki and the boys. Miaka started to regret ever leaving her spacious home.

The mother and daughter found relief in the town square, where the decorative tree stood. There they sat in the cool shade, finally away from the hot and noisy crowds. Miyu, once freed to breathe, wasted no time crying in order to fill her lungs with air. Miaka leaned her against her chest, suspecting she might be hungry. She was correct for the infant began pulling at her chemise in order to get to her breast. Pulling away her blouse, Miaka positioned her chest so she could suckle. As she fed her baby, the wife wondered where her husband could be.

Sleep was about to envelop Miaka, but she saw a distinct blur. A flash of red caught her eye. Expecting it to be Tasuki, she called out to it.

"Tasuki!"

* * *

A familiar hail made Tasuki look to its source. He slowed down some so he could tell which blur was calling out to him. A moving blur to his left came into focus. It was Miaka waving at him. He was already passed her when he finally noticed, so he had to make a U-turn at the town square tree. The redhead stopped when he got a close up of Miyu suckling on Miaka's breast. 

"Tasuki," reiterated his wife, "my eyes are up here."

"Oh! Sorry…"

Miaka noticed that Tasuki appeared anxious, taking looks behind his shoulder. She also noticed both her sons were gaining consciousness from their amazing ride. Her exasperation turned to concern.

"Dear, what's wrong? Why were you running? Is someone after you?"

Tasuki turned back to her. "Look, Miaka. I think we better head back ho"—

"Tasuki! There you are!"

Tamahome waved to Tasuki as he saw him a near a tree in the town square. As he neared him however, he saw a face that had haunted his dreams for the past six years. The beauty was sleeker and refined from his memory, but it was still her…

"Miaka…"

He was able to see the whole picture once he was near enough. A burly father holding two sons under his arms. His wife standing by his side nursing the baby. It all added up, yet Tama couldn't believe it. This had to be joke or a coincidence. It couldn't be…!

Light headedness settled in. His eyes rolled to the back of his head, and his legs gave out from under him. The last thing he remembered were Tasuki and Miaka's shocked faces.

To be continued…

Author's Note: Sorry, if this chapter was too long, but good things come to those who wait! About Tasuki regaining his tessen after the War, that story will be told in the next chapter. See ya' then!


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note: Okay, first something to get out of the way: there will be NO Tama/Tasu fist fighting in this story, EVER. Those two are both twenty-seven years old right now; they're not immature teenagers anymore. Knocking each other's brains out will be implied but never actually done. If that turns you off, I'm sorry, but that's how I want it.

As a consolation prize, there will be an upcoming external conflict with lots of (mediocre) action. Also, minor and MAJOR plot twists in upcoming chapters. Good things come to those who wait…

Here's the fifth chapter. Hope you enjoy it.

Chapter V: The Fight Continues

Tamahome had a terrible nightmare. He dreamt that stupid farm boy, Tasuki, had married Miaka, his one true love. They were all grown up, and the couple lived in a huge, rich mansion. There they raised their army of boisterous red-haired, green-eyed children. He could still picture Tasuki and Miaka holding each other close as they watched their demonic children drag him, buck-naked, into the pits of Hell. The sound of their malicious laughter filled his ears as he screamed in agony.

Praise to Suzaku that it was only a dream.

He opened his eyes, hoping Miaka would be there to comfort him. The ogre warrior let out a sigh of a relief as he saw his lover's face. She gave a small smile and her green eyes glistened. Only a dream, he thought.

"Hey, Mama! Is the Kung Fu Man awake now?"

The man gave a start as the miniature face of a child-like Tasuki hovered over him. The boy left as soon as he had came when the voice of his older counterpart called out to him.

"Sousuke!" scolded Tasuki, "Git outta there! Th' guy's still disoriented!"

Miaka smiled apologetically as Tamahome stood up in bed. He was in a room, quaintly furnished with a looking glass and a folding screen. The window on his left showed a dark sky. How long was he unconscious? To his right he saw a doorway. Tasuki stood there, looking stolid, as he barricaded two boys from entering the room. Miaka sat on a stool, rocking a baby he just noticed in her arms.

The house may not have been a mansion and the children were not an army, but it still felt like a nightmare. Tama lay back down again, hoping to wake up into reality.

--

Miaka watched as Tamahome flopped against the pillows. She reached into a nearby bin of water to apply a wet wash cloth to his head. Tasuki snorted as she wasted sentiment on Tama. Anyone could see he was alive and well enough to wash his own ass. Takato and Sousuke tried to barge inside the room.

"What's happening?" asked Takato. He pushed against his father's sturdy legs.

"Nothing," Tasuki retorted.

Sousuke was able to push his head between Tasuki's legs. "Nuh-uh!" he cried. "I see's Mama playin' nurse with th' Kung Fu Man!" The boy quickly withdrew outside when two strong legs gripped his head. His mother sighed as she tried to ignore her sons and husband's antics.

When the children were put to bed, the adults were left in the spare bedroom. Tama finally came out of his second bout of shock. He was offered tea for he was still letting the new-found events register into his brain. The deafening silence occupied the room's every nook and cranny.

Unsettled by the stalling, Tasuki decided to put an end to it. "Alright! So you've found us, now what?"

He flinched when Miaka slapped his leg. "Hush, Tasuki! The children!" They both turned away in a huff.

The ogre warrior watched their display. They were married for so long they actually argued in front of company. Pain riddled his eyes. He had been gone for so long. If he had returned from war sooner, maybe it would have been _him_ being reminded about _his_ children. If only…

Miaka saw Tama turning away; she reached out to comfort him.

"I'm sorry, Tamahome. This must have been a terrible shock to you." It took all her strength not to embrace him. Suzaku knew how painful this was for her, too. "But it's true, it's real… Tasuki and I are"—

"Married with kids!" she heard Tasuki finish for her. Watching her trying to keep her composure made him clench his jaw. He was this close to pulling his wife away and punching Tama's lights out. "We've been hitched fer almost seven years, an' we had three kids together! How's that fer puttin' it out in the open?"

The redheaded warrior was tired of this. Whether Ogre Boy liked it or not, Miaka was his wife now. This bastard took so long fighting off Kuto he missed his window of opportunity. The relationship he had with Miaka was seven years ago, back in the capital of Eiyo when they were still young and stupid. This was the present; they were in Taitou of the Kou prefecture and they weren't love-sick teenagers anymore. Why couldn't Tamahome realize that and leave them alone?

As Tasuki and his renewed rival locked gazes, he knew the other man understood perfectly. Tama looked back at him with the most severe stare he could muster. This man had fathomed the passage of time. He knew Miaka and his so-called comrade were bonded by _legal_ matrimony. But did that also include bonded _spiritually_?

Their object of challenge observed the two's silent exchange. Miaka could only guess what they were thinking, but she was sure what it was. It was the same from when they were children. Her two warriors would silently initiate a contest, and she was to be the prize. Panic overwhelmed her nostalgia.

--

Tama stared down Tasuki for another moment. He had sent out his challenge and his opponent accepted. All he needed to do was make the first blow.

"You know, Tasuki…" he trailed off for the comeback.

"What?" Tasuki replied. He braced himself for his strike.

A loud gurgle came as a reply. All three adults recoiled in stupefied surprise. The noisy churning coming from Tama's stomach dispelled the building tension. With the all the pressure released neither man was able to continue. The only woman in the room sighed in relief. She giggled as Tama held his stomach in embarrassment.

"Well, I guess I'm not the only one with an appetite!" she chortled, "I'm sorry for not offering you any food, but you were out cold during dinner." She excused herself to go fetch some leftovers; convinced the two men would remain civil while she was away.

When she was gone, Tasuki and Tamahome couldn't even look at each other. Neither of them could believe what almost happened. They had been about to go at each other's throats over a twenty-year-old grudge. They were a hair away from ripping out the other's windpipe, which was immature of them. No longer strained to resume conflict, they settled into an awkward silence.

Tasuki went as far as trying to make amends. "Heh, kinda got crazy there, huh, Tama?"

"Yeah," he replied. A smile came then disappeared.

The silence went on as they continued to avoid looking at each other. Tasuki ran his hand through his red hair, and Tama sat over the side of the bed. Ogre Boy was about to fidget anxiously, but he caught sight of a shiny object on Fang Boy's back.

It was the magical, fire-spewing tessen. Come to think of it, Tama didn't remember seeing it during the war, even when Tasuki was put into Miaka's care. That was unusual since Tasuki never let that thing out of his hand. He thought, Maybe he lost it during the war and was able to get it back afterward. Seeing it as a conversation opener, Tama used this to fill up blank space.

"Hey, Tasuki," he began, "is that your tessen? I haven't seen you use it, even during the war. Did you use loose it a few years back?"

At first, Tasuki turned to him wearily. He gradually changed his dour face once his tessen was mentioned. So far no one seemed interested in his 'Epic Tessen Story'. Thrilled anticipation temporarily took place of the strained truce. He decided to give him some courtesy and tell him the shorter, 'no bullshit' version.

"Oh, this ol' thing?" he scoffed as he pulled the harisen from its holster. "I lost it when I was fightin' Kuto soldiers in th' Capital. That was th' day I got screwed up an' I was outta commission fer th' rest o' th' War." He skipped the fact that was how he and Miaka started 'bonding'. "Never thought I'd see it again, but somehow one o' my buddies from Reikaku found it."

Tama nodded in understanding. He knew of the Reikaku bandits traveling all the way from the mountain to assist their former leader in Konan. He bowed his head for Tasuki to continue. His storyteller scratched the back of his head with pleased humility.

"Anyways, it wasn't until me and Miaka"- Tasuki mentally smacked himself for mentioning it, but knew the fact he and Miaka were together couldn't be avoided. "Uh, when _we_ moved t' Taitou was th' only time I could get it back. The tessen was banged up pretty bad, but my buddy, Gen, is a good smith. He was able to fix it back up." He grinned as he eyed the craftsmanship of the tessen's pleats. "Looks just like new. It can still even fry stuff!" He waved it once.

Tasuki sniggered as he saw the other man flinch away, afraid to get fried from the infamous harisen. In spite of his foolishness, Tama started chuckling, too. Then they began laughing together like old times. Miaka came in just in time to witness them enjoying the other's company. She slipped in and left the food on the stool without being noticed.

--

An hour or so later, the three decided to part. Miaka and Tasuki agreed to let Tama stay in their home as long as he needed. With a full belly and a place to sleep for the night, the house guest thanked his patrons. The couple returned it with a bidding of good night before going to bed.

The ogre warrior's stare lingered on Tasuki's hand settled on Miaka's waist. The former bandit caught his rivals' eyes. Though they were acting civil tonight, their conflict was still on. They were going about it in a courteous manner just so to put Miaka at ease. The best man wins was what they settled. No holds barred.

--

When their parents returned to their room, the two sons ceased their intent listening. Ever since they were put to bed, the two hadn't stopped eavesdropping on the grown-ups' conversation. They were just surprised their loud talking didn't wake up Miyu. The brothers waited to discuss until after their mom and dad were under the covers.

Takato sighed. "Boy… I was worried Dad was about to bite that guy's head off."

His younger brother nodded silently. They both shivered remembering their father's unfamiliar shouting. It had been the harshest voice they had ever heard their father use on another person. Sousuke turned to Takato's side of the bed.

"Big Brother," he whispered, "is Papa and th' Kung Fu Man gonna kill each other?

For a moment his brother's silhouette was still in the dark. "I don't want to know," he replied softly.

In a tiny bed, on the window side of the room, slept Miyu. They heard their baby sister whimper in her sleep.

To be continued…


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter VI: A Variety of Thieves

They started in the morning. Even when dawn was barely upon them, both men were ready to get started. Tamahome and Tasuki commenced their competition for Miaka's affection.

Chores were started once everyone was awake and fed. Miaka went to work on household needs, while the boys set off to gather the chickens' eggs. Tasuki was busy with harvesting the fields in time for winter. He was almost done, except for a few ripe vegetables. This part of the job was simple and would be finished way before noon. He intended to use the time he had left to do something special.

The ogre watched in envy as Tasuki left the house with a purpose. Fang Boy may have been doing farm work, but he was doing something for his family. Something that provided for Miaka and their children which was probably enough to make her happy. He was just a houseguest, obligated with nothing more other than taking up living space.

Tamahome felt out of place when everyone went to work on something. He didn't like standing around uselessly, so he decided to ask Miaka what to do. She was inside the house sweeping the floor; Miyu safely snuggled in a pouch on her back.

"Miaka…" he asked, embarrassed for seeking help. "I don't really know what to…" He trailed off as he twiddled his thumbs.

She smiled back at him, making his heart soar. "You probably feel awkward just standing around." She tilted her head out the door behind him. "Takato and Sousuke are having some trouble with the pigs. Why don't you help them?"

The man nodded an affirmative, seeing his approach was finally decided.

-

Healthy onions shined under their flaking skins as they bounced in a basket. The last of the vegetables were finally put down to rest at the pile of baskets in front of the house. Each basket held bunches of a single kind of produce; carrots, cucumbers, baby tomatoes and the rest. Tasuki took great pride in this, seeing there were no green onions or bruises on the tomatoes. It was a good haul, if he were to say so himself. Now that this was done with, he was able to do what he set out to do.

Besides brushing down the horses and cleaning the stables, Tasuki was finished with his duties. He could put off the horse grooming and picking up dung for the afternoon. What he had in store for Miaka came first and foremost. The horses would survive not being pampered for the next few hours. After wiping his brow, he meandered into the house.

His wife was by the kitchen cabinets putting away the washed dishes. Miaka looked under duress as Miyu was crying on her back. She was trying to calm the child down while she handled the dishes at the same time. Her daughter kept wriggling in her pouch, kicking her mother in the process.

Tasuki hurried over to assist them. He took the pile of ceramic from Miaka and started to put them in the cupboards himself. Miaka stared in temporary awe

"You jus' take care o' Miyu, I'll take care o' this!" he said over the loud cries.

"Thank you, dear!" she replied. Then she turned her attention to her finicky baby.

Fang Boy decided to go for the 'helpful husband' approach. What better way to prove his worthiness than to go beyond his husbandly duties? This way he could prove to Miaka that their marriage wasn't just a partnership. It was a bond based on trust and cooperation.

After the dishes were put away and the baby was pacified, Tasuki offered to help Miaka with the laundry. At first Miaka was insistent that she could do it herself, but her husband convinced her otherwise. The couple, with Miyu in pouch, traveled to the watering hole together. A few villagers rose eyebrows to see a man with his wife carrying laundry. It may have been unusual for a farming man to do woman's work, but Tasuki didn't mind.

He and Miaka had always designated one another to their respected areas of home life. She would tend to the house, only helping with farm work if they were shorthanded. And he would handle the matters of the stable and fields. Though he never once took responsibility of the household, save for playing with the children. Tasuki had secretly felt guilty for not being of any help to Miaka when she was sometimes obligated to help him.

The redhead waved to Tama as the other man was slopping the pigs. He tried to hide his smirk of satisfaction when the old miser scowled at him.

Being married to Miaka put Tasuki at an advantage. He had always been there for her. This paled Tama in comparison; being an out of the blue visitor wasn't going to cut it. Marriage already got him points with Miaka, and he was going to milk that benefit for all its worth.

-

Tamahome was beginning to get miffed for not being noticed, though he could understand why. He was just slopping the hogs while her so-called husband helped her with chores. Seems playing the obliging spouse had a leg up to the guest-pitching-out-with-the-workload method. He leaned against the pigpen in exasperation. A nudge at the back of his leg and giggling from the children made him loose his thought.

Turning behind him, he saw one of the sows brushing his pants leg, leaving a residue of mud. The boys, Takato and Sousuke, were snickering at the sight. They were standing beside him, poking their heads between the pen's rails.

Sousuke was giddy with laughter. "Ha ha! I guess Bijou likes ya'!" He pointed at the funny man and the lovesick pig.

"That's kinda weird coming from her, 'cause she doesn't take kindly to strangers," chided Takato.

The ogre warrior was at lost for words. He didn't like that Bijou was getting mud on his pants, but he didn't feel it necessary to pull her away. The boys were laughing harder as the sow began to rear up on her hind legs so she could get to Tama's face. The poor man was trying his best not to flinch away in case he offended the lady. Dark stains on his white shirt were being left behind by dirty trotters. After a few rounds of guffaws, Takato decided to calm down the infatuated Bijou.

"Alright, Young Lady, off you go." He lifted the pig away from Tama's legs. Then he gave the man a sidelong glance. "Hey, Mister—Tamahome, right?—Are you gonna stay here long?"

The boy's question caught Tama off guard; he was too busy brushing of the mud. "Um… I don't know. Maybe as long as I need to…" He didn't have the heart to tell of his real intentions.

"Well, I hope ya' stay as long as ya' like!" said Sousuke. "'Cuz you seems really fun."

"Yeah, I hope you don't go away too soon!" said Takato in agreement.

The old miser felt touched by the boys' courtesy. They seemed to grow on you once you've had a chance to talk to them. They're just like their mother, he thought ruefully.

Just then little Bijou jumped from Takato's arms and started nuzzling Tama's crotch. The man gave a squeal of surprise. Sousuke and Takato just stood there laughing it up. The other two pigs in the pen snorted in disapproval.

-

The former Suzaku warrior, Tasuki, could not believe it. How could the tables turn so quickly? He was doing just fine helping Miaka with the laundry. When they got home from the watering hole, something changed. The boys were doing to chores with Tamahome! They were actually helping the guy brush down the horses and clean out the stables! He was going to do that! And what gave them the right to have fun with a complete stranger?

What made this worse was that Miaka was enthralled. She was so glad their sons were getting along so well with her former fiancé. He couldn't believe that his own family would be so cruel. There they were complimenting an unfamiliar man in _his_ domain! And that Tama looked like he just about owned the world. Damn bastard!

Tasuki sat in the house's doorway, with Miyu cradled in his crossed legs. He had a clear view of his wife and sons watching _that_ man lead _his_ horse inside the now cleaned stable. He leaned against the doorframe, trying to look aloof. Underneath his icy stare, he was just about ready to snap. This was his home, dammit! The farm animals were his responsibility, and his family was supposed to be supporting him!

"Brrrm?" inquired a curious Miyu. She sucked on her fist, wondering the cause of her father's hostility.

Her father visually softened at the sound of his daughter's coo. He let one of her hands hook onto his pinky as he gently pulled it this way and that. The toddler gave a toothy grin, and Tasuki dared to smile, too. At least _someone_ was still in his corner.

"Yer a good woman, Miyu," he said softly. "I c'n always count on you…"

"Oh, Tamahome, you must see little Miyu!" cried Miaka.

Suddenly, a pair of arms swooped down and lifted the baby from Tasuki's lap. The father was dumbfounded as he saw his wife carry away their daughter. Miaka strode to Tama's side and let him take a gander at Miyu. The redhead almost had his heart stop when the ogre lifted the child into his arms. Little Miyu giggled jubilantly for Tama found one of her ticklish spots.

Fang Boy was about ready to keel over as his only daughter started laughing like rest of them. They really knew how to kick a man when he was already down.

-

Since his helpful husband approach had backfired, Tasuki decided to weed the garden, i.e. tear up the field out of frustration. From time to time, he would glimpse over to the house and watch Tama play with his sons. He saw they were playing an unorthodox game of 'Wrestle the New Uncle'. It almost made him retch when Miaka flashed a beam Tama's way.

"Sly bastard," he muttered. "Movin' in on my wife through our kids…! Lousy, friggin"—

He arched his back to pull back his hoe so he could slam it into the ground with satisfying force. Before he could swing down, a scream stopped him in mid-arch.

"Bandits! Bandits are raiding the town! Run, run, run!" screamed a woman.

More screams of the village's inhabitants filled the air. People ran about in the streets, racing for safety. The whole town of Taitou was in an uproar. Dark armored men, on foot or on horseback, brandished their weapons as they chased the innocent villagers.

It took less than two seconds for this to register. Tamahome quickly led Miaka and the children into the house. Tasuki pulled out his tessen from its holster. After insuring Miaka and the kids were safely tucked away, the two men went into action.

-

A large, burly man dressed in tattered armor faced a poor village girl.

"P-please don't k-k-kill me…" she begged.

She was a common young lady with small cleavage and no allure. This bandit however looked at her like a prized cut of beef. The girl could be sold quite nicely once he broke her in. He leered at her, formulating a jacked up price. He snatched her arm and she screamed.

"SOMEBODY HELP!"

A flying side kick to the bandit's face stopped the assault. The hulking man dropped out cold.

Tamahome smiled as the farm girl stuttered her thanks and ran off to hide. He smirked at the fallen form. This bandit would be one of many who would fall that day.

"So, these farmers have a champion!"

The ogre warrior turned to see a scared-face man standing before a large group of thugs. Scar-face's eyes foretold a slow, painful death. Unsheathing his curved sword, he pointed it to his target.

"Kill him, Brothers, kill him!" he roared. He and his troop charged Tama head on.

The lone warrior took a readied stance. "Bring it on!"

-

Villagers scattered left and right. Thankfully most were able to outrun the bandits. Then flaming arrows were being shot into the houses the people took shelter in. More citizens fled outside to the street again.

The redhead's view point was on top of a roof. He analyzed the goings on. It was clear to see that these guys weren't from Reikaku. The jackasses were nothing but cutthroats who just wanted money, booze and women. Reikaku men didn't steal just for the heck of it; they stole from the corrupt and gave to those who needed it. These sons of bitches were giving guys like Reikaku a bad name.

"Hope they like super-hot steel searing their backsides," he muttered.

"Oh, I don' think we'd like that."

The point of a dagger was poised between his shoulder blades. Tasuki glanced behind him to see a young man holding the knife. The kid looked to be only seventeen, so he went easy on him.

In one fall swoop, Tasuki kicked the weapon out of the boy's hands and knocked him off the roof with a blow to the neck.

The young bandit fell, but not before he could call out his comrades. "Hey! There's a guy up there!"

With the enemy alerted, they circled around the house. Tasuki whipped out his tessen as men scaled the walls. When he was surrounded on all sides, he brought his tessen in one round house sweep.

"REKKA… SHINEN!"

Bandits fell, but more took their place…

-

Tama kept up his pace as he was chased. The searing pain in his arm thrummed with a pulse but he kept going. Bandits were still after him, their weapons merely missing him by inches. He thought he could handle them all at once, but the wound he got from a wayward spear proved otherwise.

If only he could get them to spread out. In a condensed group, the bandits would get the upper hand by surrounding him and diminishing his space. Scattering them far out enough, he would have no problem kicking ass. But what could he do to make them disperse?

Nothing came to mind, and there was nothing up ahead. The path he was running toward led to a dead end. Out of desperation he prayed up to the sky. His fate insured Tamahome turned to face his opponents.

They had reached the end of the alley. The scar-faced leader was about to burst out laughing. Their quarry actually dared to face them head on. This guy was injured yet he insisted to take them all.

"Seems you got no where t' run, little Rat…" His sword lowered for a lunge. "No more playin' Cat and Mouse."

Some of his comrades snickered at his attempt at wit. The men drew closer as Tama cowered in a corner. Scar Face was about to stab him square in the balls—

"REKKA SHINEN!"

A burst of flames showered over the miscreants, missing Tama entirely. The majority of the men were able to evade getting burned, but some were left to writhe in the flames. Men scattered, leaving more than enough fighting space for Tama. Without using his arms, he kicked and stomped on any foolish enough to be in his way. He was able to knock out more than enough to soothe his suppressed anger.

The boss of the whole operation started to shy away. He was already high tailing it when he called out to his men, "Everyone retreat! Retreat!"

On his perch on top of the building, Tasuki watched the remainder run after their sorry excuse for a leader. Some were able to escape with their ill-gotten swag, but things could be replaced. Once they were all gone, the only thing left was to clean up their mess.

Tasuki jumped down from the building and Tamahome sat against a nearby wall.

"Hey," he called to Tasuki. "Thanks for helping."

Tasuki snorted. "No prob. Yer was lookin' t' me fer help an' I did."

Their panting was shallow and silent. This excursion lasted for two hours, and the adrenaline needed time to fade. But the two had to get going; they needed to make sure Miaka and the children were alright.

-

Jin the Smith crept out his hiding place in his shop. He watched as the last of the bandits ran away, screaming hysterics. He signaled to his wife and daughter that it was alright to come out. The smith inspected the many weapons in his shop. Good, he thought, nothing was taken. He went outside to inspect the damage.

Villagers were already out there picking up the pieces. Save for damaged property, stolen goods, some dead bodies and a few of fires, the town was quite alright. Jin looked to a large trail of tracks that led out of town. The man glared toward the horizon.

"Damn, cowards," he muttered, "ran off like a bunch o' bitches…"

"U'cle Jin!"

"Hey, Uncle Jin!"

Two boys, one with brown hair and the other red, came running toward him. Their mother trailed after them carrying their baby sister. Takato reached the smith first and Sousuke came bumping into him. Jin raised his eyebrows at the boys' haste.

After taking some calming breaths, the boys burst with their exclamations. Which meant Jin couldn't get a word in.

"Geezgeezgeez! Did you see all that fighting?" asked Takato.

"We couldn't, but we heard th' sounds!" cried Sousuke

"Mom didn't let us go 'cause it was dangerous! So we missed the good stuff!"

"But when we went t' Granny's house, we saw loads o' stuff!"

"Yeah! Grandma was beating up on these two bandits, and she still hasn't let them go!"

"Yup, that sounds like yer granny t' me," said a new voice.

Both boys looked to see their father supporting a very tired Tama. The brothers leapt toward them, asking their mile-a-minute questions. Miaka and Jin smiled with exhausted relief. When Tamahome almost keeled over due to blood loss, everyone thought it best to rest and recuperate.

That evening there was a small celebration at Jin's residence. Homemade meals and the best alcohol were served. Tasuki and Jin made asses out of themselves with their excessive drinking. Jin's wife gaped at how Miaka and her children consumed most of the food. Sousuke and Takato kept droning on and on about the battle they missed. Tama had staved off the booze, so he was sober enough to tell the boys about the fight.

"…and that was when I kicked those bandits out of commission!"

Takato hung upon his every word. "Wow, I never thought you'd be so tough!" He pointed at his bandaged arm. "Can I touch it?"

"Sure," said Tama, "just promise to be gentle with it."

Sousuke began to drift away when his brother and Uncle Tama started their own conversation. He wandered off to his father, who was looking at the scene with mild disgust.

The boy draped over his father's thigh. "Don't worry, Papa," he said with big amber eyes. "Yer still my hero."

Tasuki smiled in spite of himself; he wrapped his arm around his son. "Thanks, kiddo, that means a lot."

What Sousuke said did mean a lot. Yet Tasuki couldn't shake off the feeling of foreboding whenever he saw Takato and Tamahome together. It was almost as if they were formed from the same mold.

-

That night sleep did not come easily. Even with all the sake he drank at Jin's place, Tasuki couldn't feel the drowsy effects. He sat at the side of bed, fidgeting in the dark. His gaze glanced at Miaka's slumbering form behind him. The redhead tried to stop it from coming, but it came anyway.

He wept bitterly.

To be continued…

Author's Note: The battle scenes are the hardest to do! ToT If any of you guys can read the foreshadowing, please don't spoil anything in your reviews. I'd like to save the big plot twists for the end.

The next chapter is going to deal with Miaka's side of the story, I promise!


	7. Chapter 7

Hey, gumgum here. Sorry this so late! I know I said on my profile that chapters 7-10 would be completed on the 30th. School's started and I've been swamped.

Anyways, this is the chapter based more on Miaka's side of the story. Lately the only POV you've read was Tasuki's. It was only fair the heroine got the spotlight; Tamahome might even get some stage time, too. A little warning to the die-hard TasuMi fan, this chapter does have MiTama innuendo. It may sting to read this through but it's a crucial hint to the Major plot twist (if you haven't already guessed what it is.)

Anyways, here it is and enjoy!

Chapter VII: All or Nothing

There was something in the air. She could sense it emanating throughout the house. Besides her, no one else had acknowledged it, otherwise they didn't wish to. Miaka was beginning to worry this suffocating tension would not leave for a quite a while.

When Tamahome miraculously found them four days ago, the natural workings of the household was put at ends. Now, two days after the bandit attack, the over-bearing animosity between him and her husband breached a ten-fold. The feeling of the surroundings was the same as it was twenty years ago. Their childish squabbles just matured into silent contempt.

She also noticed that Tasuki was acting especially cold. When it was time to do chores, he would work from morning to dusk, only stopping to eat meals. At night he would sleep facing away from her; his stout back had never appeared so foreboding. It pained her he didn't interact, but it disconcerted her even more when he avoided Takato.

The other morning at breakfast, their son tried to strike up a conversation him. Tasuki was eating his rice and only replied with a vague grunt. She had witnessed the flash of hurt in Takato's eyes. Her son tried to recover as he talked with Tamahome. Miaka convinced herself that the reason for her husband's behavior was because of their son's newfound admiration for Tamahome.

This afternoon was no different. Tasuki busied himself with cleaning the stable. Tamahome played with the boys. All the while she tidied up what was left of lunch. Miyu had been put down for her nap, oblivious of her family's plight. Miaka thought of her daughter fondly; at least she was unaffected by the goings on.

After her brief reverie, Sousuke came through the doorway. He strode over to her and clutched her skirts.

"I don't wanna play anymore. Takato an' Uncle Tama only like each other."

She smoothed his shoulders as he nuzzled her thigh. The poor boy had been left out of the fun since his brother and Tamahome started sharing a common bond. He had tried to be with his father, but Tasuki was too distant even for him. Torn between jealousy and heart ache, Sousuke came to the only neutral ground he knew, his mother.

"Why don't you have a snack?" she suggested. Food always seemed to cheer up her children. "I've got pork buns…"

"Not hungry," he muttered. He went to his usual spot at the table and held his head in his hands.

Now she was at a loss on what to do now. In her younger days, she had been vibrant and chipper. Her youth had been spent making the celestial warriors happy as they protected her in return. Now it seemed her cheering tactics had depleted. She couldn't even make her own children happy…

Then she had an epiphany; it was simple but always did the trick… She looked back to her sulking son.

"Say, Sousuke, what about you and I go for a swim in the waterhole?"

Miaka smiled as Sousuke shot at attention. "Really, Mama? Ya' mean it?"

"Yes, I do."

"Alright!" he cried. He, unlike his hydrophobic father, loved swimming. Taking a dip in the water could always put a smile on his face.

Soon, the two were walking hand in hand exiting the house. Takato and Tamahome, who had been play-sparring, caught sight of them. The older brother came rushing toward them. Miaka stopped her stride, but Sousuke hid behind her.

"Where are you goin'?" he asked.

"We're going to the waterhole. Want to come with us?"

But Sousuke began to protest. "No, Mama! I thought it's only you an' me! Don't let him go with us!"

"Mom said I could go!" retorted Takato. "So there!" He rushed back to the house to get something.

Tamahome had been there to witness the tiff. He stood by Miaka as they waited for Takato to return. Sousuke pouted, disappointed that his personal outing had to be shared. His mother tried to compromise, but to no avail. The ogre warrior sent her a look of sympathy.

"Seems the little guy would rather be alone with you," he joked. He tried to pat the boy's head, but he swerved out of his reach.

"Yes, he and Takato have a tendency to fight for my attention. I try to be fair with them."

"Almost remind you of two other boys from way back when…" Tamahome looked to the fields.

Miaka looked to that direction also. She spotted Tasuki plowing the soil. His back was bare and slicked with the sweat of labor. Her heart sank at the thought; the only thing she saw of him lately was his back.

"It's just like how we were as children," she agreed, "I remember, seventeen years ago, how you would both try to win me over."

"Yeah, I would try coaxing you with proclamations of love, and Tasuki"—

"Would go for a simpler approach and try to convince me through my stomach," She smiled ruefully. "The dumplings always won out."

"Though my flowery speeches were able to sway you once we were older…" He referred to the two years they were a couple. That as before the War, before Tasu-chan…

"I always hated those times when you two fought over me," she confessed. "Even as we got older, you and Tasuki treated me like an object rather than a person.

"It was like I was just another trophy to be won in your rivalry."

Tamahome's faint smile disappeared completely. "Well, you certainly didn't feel that way when we were together…"

"A person can change her opinion as she matures," she replied.

They stopped talking as Takato came back with drying cloths. Miaka called to the far-off Tasuki to watch over Miyu. He didn't turn to look at her, but he gave a wave. Miaka tried to hide her hurt as she and Tamahome made a part of ways. The ogre warrior looked after her as she and her children walked down the path.

-

At first the boys wouldn't even look at each other as they walked to the waterhole. Their previous and present quarrels were still fresh in their minds. But once they got there, in the secluded part of the wood, animosities were practically forgotten. Sousuke and Takato both stripped naked, racing to the water's edge.

"Ha ha, beat you! First born, first place!" announced Takato.

"No fair, ya' wore less clothes than me!"

Miaka let out a sigh of relief as she watched her son's backsides shine in the sun. That's what she loved about children. They were so fickle arguments were forgotten at a drop of a hat. She began to strip off her clothes, too. She swam out to a cover of reeds where she could have some solitude but still watch over the boys.

In her cocoon of reeds, she began to reminisce. Her thoughts first focused on her children. Then they drifted to Tasuki. Finally, she settled on something that happened six years ago…

---

The militia had long since gone, taking the Kuto troops with them. Thankfully a large group of inexperienced upstarts were able to bring the enemy away from the palace. Hotohori would be pleased to know his home would still be in tact.

Tasuki fell asleep quickly that night. Miaka couldn't bring herself to close her eyes. Tamahome had left for battle, where a life could end in a mere second. She prayed that Suzaku would bring him back alive somehow.

It had been a full moon. The light gave a dreamlike quality to everything it shined upon. Yet the moonlight was able to cast dark shadows, making an eerie feeling as well. She walked to the window, looking outside. Her eyes caught a swiftly moving shape among the shadows. She dismissed it as the movement of the trees. But the priestess almost shrieked when a large shadow jumped in front of her. Though, upon closer inspection, she almost made a cry of surprise.

It was Tamahome! She quickly unlatched the window and he perched upon her windowsill.

"Tamahome!" she hissed, "I thought you were with the militia!"

Before she could say anything more, he held her to his chest. He sifted his hand through her hair, allowing her to relax.

"I couldn't go off to fight without seeing you one last time." His look was so intense it made her shiver. "I need to be with you."

Personal need aside, Miaka panicked as she remembered Tasuki slumbering in her bed. She gestured back to the bed alcove. Tamahome didn't even blink as he began to caress her face. It was hard to fight off his advances, but she tried to resist.

"Tamahome, don't…! Tasuki's …! We can't—!"

She was silenced as her lips were guided to his. All her insecurities seemed to melt away. Their lips melded together, making her warm inside. They enveloped their arms around one another.

It had been a long time since they were able to actually embrace. What was exchanged that afternoon had been rushed. It did not truly consummate their love. War was a lengthy separator; it was capable to keep them apart forever. If they were going to express how they really felt, now was as a good as time as any.

After their insistent kisses, he carried her away to a more comfortable setting, away from prying eyes. A place that was romantic and fitting for such a beautiful night, the palace gardens. There they were able to love each other to the fullest before the sun rose. Then they parted, for the gods knew how long…

---

'Yes', Miaka thought, 'that was when…'

A large snap alerted her. She covered her breasts and slinked deeper into the water. Rustling in the reeds grew louder and louder. She was about to call out to the boys, but she was shushed. Taking her chances, she looked back. What she saw caused her to sink into the water up to her neck.

"Tamahome!" she hissed. "What are you doing here?"

The man stood behind the reeds for a long time. He crouched to her eye level so as to not tower over her. His sullen blue eyes looked into her chartreuse ones. He waited until the apprehension drained from her face.

"This has been bothering me for a very long time…" He leaned over to her.

The woman tried to back away, but his hand held the back of her head. She didn't know what came over her. Maybe it was the need to relieve the stress of it all. Or maybe she wanted to verify something, too. Miaka leaned into his lips. She let her hands drop from her bare chest.

In the background, Sousuke and Takato could be heard laughing and splashing each other.

-

In a fortress, far away…

The Rentou bandit hideout was filled with all sorts of vagabonds and scum. There were those, whom had been in the game since their youth others were self-taught rookies. Some were extortionists, murderers, mercenaries, rapists, slave traders, sleazy merchants, or former palace guards. Horrible criminals with no where to go; all were fearsome in their own ways. Yet they couldn't kill two puny men.

Rentou's second in command, Tetsuo, was being chewed up by the boss. He sat there trying to look defiant, but the man still cowered at his leader's loud roars.

"I can't believe you, ya' lousy pieces o' shit!" The Boss was a man of great respect. He was talented in many aspects of banditry and had the brains to go with it. "I send ya' out on a raid, an' you crap yer pants when a scrawny villager and some drifter decides t' kick yer ass!"

"Well, what do ya' expect us t' do, Boss?" defended Tetsuo. "That 'drifter' is no ordinary tramp. And that 'scrawny villager' has th' infamous Harisen ya' keep talkin' 'bout!"

Tetsuo flinched away when his boss threatened to beat his face. "So what? Th' guy's still flesh an' blood like you an' me! Use something t' make 'im stop his assault."

"Like what, Boss?"

That was when a toothy leer stretched across his face. The Rentou leader had been waiting for his subordinate to ask him that. There was one thing that would make Tasuki hesitate using his tessen.

"Simple, my stupid Tetsuo," he chuckled, "kidnap one o' his family…"

-

A mental eternity later, they broke the kiss. The haze cleared as they saw where they stand. Miaka stared at him, and Tamahome stared back at her. It was the moment of truth. That kiss had meant…

…Nothing.

With dreary understanding, Tamahome knew that Miaka's heart was no longer with him. She was staring at him as if nothing had transpired. His own heart sunk into the bowels of a void as he accepted this. Marital loyalty had won out and he had lost. He sat on his haunches as he looked away from her.

"I guess…being married changes things."

She nodded. "Yes, I guess it does…"

But Miaka wasn't sure if that was the reason at all. Of course being married to Tasuki and having his children were taken into account. It just didn't feel like the reason why she felt so indifferent.

When they had kissed, Miaka was almost taken in by the physical sensation of it. Yet something nagged at the back of her mind. It had not been the fact that she was married with children. There was this feeling of alarm; some notion of shame that tugged at her heartstrings. She couldn't explain what it was. This feeling only reminded her, 'There is something else…' At the moment she didn't know what that was, but she did know that Tamahome was not it.

Her arms wrapped around her pale body, and she slinked back into the water. The man beside her ignored her need for chastity. There they sat for another mental eternity, until shrill voices broke through to their ears.

"Mama, Mama! Where are you?"

"Mom! We're getting pruney!"

"You should go," she suggested, "I don't want my sons to see us this way." She exited through the reeds.

Sousuke and Takato swam toward their mother when they saw her appear from behind the water grass. They formed a close circle once reunited.

"I'm getting' cold," complained Sousuke.

Miaka checked the sun. "It's about time for us to head back anyway. What do you say about helping me with dinner?"

Her boys gave a whoop of joy. The three swam for the shore and dried themselves off with the rags Takato brought along. After donning their clothes, the boys raced for home as Miaka lagged behind.

Back at the waterhole, Tamahome waited until they were completely gone. Then he left.

--

The boys ran ahead while she meandered behind them. They were already reaching the house. She saw Tasuki at the doorway waiting for her. He was holding a sleeping Miyu. When she got there he deposited the baby into her arms. Their gazes met for a moment.

Tasuki appeared weary, as if expecting the worst. He probably knew of Tamahome's disappearance and where he most likely went off to. Miaka tried to silently reassure him. She smiled expectantly, hoping he would understand.

The man must have interpreted her signal as an apology. He looked at her with furious accusation. She, in turn, deduced this meant he had guessed of what she did behind his back. The need to explain her self was overwhelming.

"Tasuki, wait…" she called. He was already inside the house.

Unrelenting grief filled the void as she heard her sons call out to her. She tried to compose herself as she made the meal with them. Tasuki was more silent and stolid than ever. Miaka almost dropped Miyu since her remorse exhausted her. The boys were oblivious to all this so they just jabbered away. More or less, dinner was a horrid affair.

To be continued…

Author's note: Confused on Miaka getting together with Tama and still being a 'virgin' when she was with Tasuki? I'll explain in the reviews. Don't think this may be appropriate, though…


End file.
